One more chance
by BlackDragon2
Summary: Vengance is what fuels him now... but what is the price he must pay?


  
  
  
  
ONE MORE CHANCE  
  
By   
  
BlackDragon  
  
  
Disclaimer: all characters prtrayed are property of Namco.  
  
  
Pre-face  
  
This takes place during Tekken 4. I don't know the real way the stories resolve,  
since the game is not yet out on PS2(can't wait to get it!), so bear with me.  
  
WARNING!  
  
This fic is strictly for Jin/Xiaoyu fans. You might have read my other work: Crush,  
and right around now are calling me a hypocrite. I'm not, it's just that I see two  
very good possibilities with both women. And, as the case may be, I have a complete  
preference for neither, so I can write anything.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
*****  
  
  
His abilities were exceptional.  
  
His discipline was of steel.  
  
He was the most powerful and dedicated fighter he had ever seen.  
  
It was a shame he was so lonely, though.  
  
Jin continued to go through the kata he was practicing. He would let nothing  
distract him.  
  
He had to be focused.  
  
He had to be good.  
  
He had to take redemption.  
  
Executing the final step in his form, he bowed at the shrine and turned to leave.  
He stopped when he saw his master looking at him.  
  
"So, it is true? You will really go back to fight?"  
  
Jin nodded. "Yes. This is my chance, sensei. I must do this, and I cannot let this   
opportunity go to waste," he said.  
  
"I understand, but before you go, let us test your abilities once more." Sensei took  
his stance, standing squarely in front of Jin.  
  
"This will be my last time here, master, so I will make this memorable," he said as he  
too took his stance.  
  
"I wish you nothing but the best, Jin. You have been my best student, and I hope you will  
know the best way to handle yourself in combat. Now come, let us fight."  
  
Jin rushed his master in a barrage of punches and kicks that only trained fighters could see.  
His master blocked the most of them, but quite a few slipped in. Before too long, Sensei  
was lying on the ground, panting for breath.  
  
"You have learned well, Jin," Sensei said as he looked up at Jin, who had no trace of fatigue  
or even a drop of sweat on him. He stood. "Jin, you of all people should know what it is like   
to hate. I helped you un-learn your previous fighting style, and have watched you improve day  
after day. Now, I'll give you one last piece of advice."  
  
Jin nodded to his master. The man was old, but kept the finness of a timeless warrior. He  
had been like a father to Jin, during his short stay here.  
  
"You have in your hands the power of life and death. Only you can decide how to use it,  
but I trust that you will know the best way to excersize it."  
  
Jin knew what he was getting at. He told his master about Tekken, and his real reasons  
for leaving. The old man did not question his judgement, which he was secretly glad for.  
  
"Go now, Jin. Go fight your war, and may you be victorious." Sensei stepped forward  
and embraced Jin in a fatherly hug. Jin hugged back.  
  
"Master, I..."  
  
"Go. Your fate awaits you."  
  
Jin bowed at his master, and left the building, going back to his home. He had a lot to  
do before his flight left in two days, and could not waste a second.  
  
He would have his revenge.  
  
Over the past two years, he had known what it was like to hate. Hate towards his bloodline,  
hate towards himself and much more.  
  
He had been such a fool to believe Heihachi. He had trusted the man who was his grandfather,  
his only relative, blindly. Little had he expected him to try and kill him, just because  
he had destroyed Ogre. And now...  
  
This was his chance. His chance to avenge all that had been done by the Mishima line.  
  
He would have his retribution.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ling was staring at the wall, her computer displaying an e-mail recently sent to her.  
  
It warned her to watch her back. Someone was out to get her.  
  
But who?  
  
And more importantly, who had sent her this warning letter.  
  
"Jin..." she whispered as she thought back. Thought back to the days they had been friends.  
It had meant so much to her to be a part of his life.  
  
Now, it had been two years since he had dissappeared. She had missed him terribly, wondering  
where he was. No one knew.  
  
But the mail; it had to have been him. She was sure of it. Who else would it be?  
  
She sighed as a tear slid down her cheek. She hoped she could see him again. To have  
another chance to be with him.   
  
And this time, she wouldn't let him dissappear.  
  
Thinking that she would skip school tomorrow to get some extra training, she turned  
off her computer and went to bed.  
  
Her dreams were plagued by visions of Jin, fighting the battle of his life; the battle  
for revenge against the monster that took his mother away from him, only that each time  
the outcome was different.  
  
And she had no idea what to expect.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
  
Just a little background on the timeline:  
  
After Tekken 3(it's been 2 years since), Jin dissappeared. Heihachi got some tissue samples  
from the dead Ogre and wanted to create an ultimate being. Unfortunately, some other people,  
named 'G Corporation' were doing the same, and were much more advanced. Heihachi sent his  
Tekken forces to get all the data, but found something else. It turns out that he could not  
make the being because he needed a certain 'Devil' gene that he did not have. Jin had it,  
and so he searched, but never found him. AND, as it turns out, the corporation had a live  
sample from none other than Kazuya! He was alive, and participating in the research to  
be able to control his demon side. Since the research was interrupted, he swore revenge  
on his father.  
  
Jin, it seems, took to Australia or something. With the help of his master, he 'un-learned'  
the Mishima style fighting Karate, and learned traditional Karate. He decided to participate  
in Tekken 4 to exterminate all of the Mishima bloodline.  
  
I know this little interlude sucks, so if you want to read the original timeline,  
go to:  
  
www.tekkenzaibatsu.com  
  
At this non-official site, you can find timelines and all the works on every Tekken game.   
It's good, believe you-me!  
  
'Till next time...  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
